Suite Life Spirit Awards of 2010
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Several other authors and I decided these sounded like a good idea.  We wanted to honor those writers and stories who stay true to the spirit of Suite Life and its characters.  And we've come up with a list of categories we think should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this, it probably means you are on this site because you are a fan of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody and the Suite Life on Deck. After speaking with numerous other authors and readers, we decided that the stories and writers on this site should be honored if some way. So, that is why we have decided to make the Suite Life Spirit Awards for 2010.

Now, we also recognize that the Suite Life belongs to Disney Channel and not to us. We recognize that its characters are not our own, and the writers, producers and actors have poured their blood, sweat and tears into flushing these characters out and defining to us, the viewing public, who they are. So, with that being said, the Spirit Awards are for those authors and stories who are faithful to these characters and respect the way they have been molded and depicted. And after six years of watching these characters, we know by know who they are and what makes them tick. We know their strengths, their weaknesses, and what and who fills their hearts with joy.

So, that being said, only stories that are true to the spirit of Suite Life and its characters are eligible. Stories that deviate away from the character's personalities and who they are as individuals are not eligible. Stories that pick and choose part of who a character is and ignores other important aspects are ineligible as well. For example, if a character is clearly shown to be in love with another character, stories trying to force them into other pairings are not up for these awards. Continuing, stories trying to change a character's clearly shown sexuality won't be considered either.

Before I get to a list of our categories, I ask only those who will abide by the guidelines participate. We acknowledge some may not agree with our position, but these are our awards, and we ask that you respect that.

Now, on to the categories!

_Best Author_ – Easy enough. The author whose stories clearly show they understand who these characters are and stay true to them.

_Best Story_ – Another easy one. The best story that has the characters true to who they are.

_Best Original Version of an Actual Episode_ – Numerous authors have their own takes on how an episode should have happened.

_Best Follow-Up/Conclusion to an Actual Episode_ – This is for those stories that tell us what could have happened after an episode ended.

_Best AU Story_ – Best story that keeps the characters in character but puts them in a different universe than at school aboard the S.S. Tipton.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Bailey_ – The story that represents who we've learned Bailey to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Cody_ – The story that represents who we've learned Cody to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Emma Tutweiler – _The story that represents who we've learned Emma Tutweiler to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Maddie_ – The story that represents who we've learned Maddie to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Marcus_ – The story that represents who we've learned Marcus to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Maya – _The story that represents who we've learned Maya to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Moseby_ – The story that represents who we've learned Moseby to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Woody_ – The story that represents who we've learned Woody to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of Zack_ – The story that represents who we've learned Zack to be.

_Best Story that Shows the True Spirit of a Minor Character _– The story that represents who we've learned a minor character like Kirby or Arwin to be.

_Best Original Character –_ The best original character who easily could have been created by Disney and fit in with the Suite Life and its characters.

_Best Cailey Story –_ These two crazy kids love each other heart and soul. This award is for the best story that delves into their love story._  
_

_Best Cailey Reunion Story_ – While the show will reunite Cody and Bailey soon in their own way, this award is for the best story which reunites the two lovebirds._  
_

_Best Zaya Story_ – Maya was the girl to finally tame Zack...sort of. This award is for the best story dealing with their relationship._  
_

_Best Woodison Story_ – For some reason, these two work together. This award is for the best story dealing with their constant dance around each other._  
_

_Best London Pairing –_ London has had many romances and hints at romance in six years. Which story is the best?_  
_

_Best Emma Tutweiler Pairing_ – In the show, she is unlucky in love, but which story best shows her actually finding it?_  
_

_Best Moseby Pairing_ – Which story shows how even Moseby can find himself falling in love?_  
_

_Best Oneshot_ – Easy enough – Best One Chapter Story. _  
_

_Best Twoshot_ – Like they, sometimes two is better than one._  
_

_Best Oneshot that Developed into a Multichapter Story_ – Sometimes an idea will take on a life on its own and can't be contained in one chapter._  
_

_Best Songfic_- Sometimes a song just captures a moment so perfectly._  
_

_Most Emotional Death_ – Which death in a story caused you to tear up?_  
_

_Most Surprising Death_ – Which death in a story did you not see coming?_  
_

_Best Comedy_ – What story made you laugh the hardest?_  
_

_Best Adventure_ – What story had you hanging on to the edge of your seat?_  
_

_Best Tragedy_ – What story had you crying by the end?_  
_

_Best Series_ – By series, we mean an author has created a tale that has spanned several different stories._  
_

_Most Dramatic Moment_ – What moment in a story had you frozen in your seat and unable to look away?_  
_

_Most Emotional Scene_ – What scene had you feeling everything that the characters were feeling?_  
_

_Best "Off the Boat" Story_ – They may live on a cruise ship, but sometimes the best stories happen when they are off the boat._  
_

_Best Portrayal of a Disney Character_ – Other than the characters from Suite Life, what story best showed the use of another character owned by Disney whether it be from a movie or another television show._  
_

_Best Collaboration_ – Sometime, two heads are better that one. Which story written by multiple authors is the best?_  
_

_Best Crossover_ – Sometimes worlds collide. Its happened on the show, most notably with Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. Which story that brought together two different worlds was the best?_  
_

_Best Chapter_ – Which chapter in a story stood out to you?_  
_

_Best Red Herring_ – Authors all the time will add something to try to throw everyone off from what they are really planning. What was the best of these?_  
_

_Most Underrated Story_ – Which story should be getting more attention than it has?

I look forward to these being fun. I hope there will not be any drama involved, but those who try to cause drama will forfeit their voting rights. We'll hold nominations open January 16. Why that day? Because that will be the finale of the three part Twister episode.

Now, you may be asking where you can vote? Well, I have created a thread on my forums for voting to take place. Again, anyone trying to cause problems will be banned from the forum and their vote deleted. Or, if you prefer, you can send me your votes in a PM and I will paste them in the forum.

I hope everyone will participate in making these fun!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all of those who have submitted nominations in for the Suite Life Spirit Awards. I admit I should have forewarned sooner that nominations were supposed to end tonight. So, because of my bad, I will extend the deadline for nominations until February 1, 2011.

Again, thank you all who have submitted nominations. And a special thanks to a few others who have taken time out of their busy schedules to nominate as well.


End file.
